


Good Mornin' Sleeping Beauty

by kamrynwhowanders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Get together fic, M/M, Minor Sexuality Crisis, Oneshot, Post Season 8, True Love's Kiss, convenient witches curse, happily ignoring season 9, kind of, sam is a shipper, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamrynwhowanders/pseuds/kamrynwhowanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets hit by a witch's curse, and falls asleep. Only true love's kiss can break it, though there's all sorts of true love, apparently. Brotherly love works too. Maybe if Dean plugs his ears and hums, he can pretend that's all Cas is to him. A brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mornin' Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So fluffy, so, so fluffy. Cas is hard to write, too. Dean has a five-minute crisis, which is super unrealistic but plot convenient. (hahahaha plot I made a funny)

“Cas?”  
Dean shook the former angel, his hands still covered in that goddamn witch’s blood. Cas didn’t respond, his breath coming deep and even. At least he was still breathing.  
“Come on, Cas, no time for sleeping, we killed the witch, we gotta get out of here before the cops show up.”  
“Dean, I think it’s a bit more complicated than that,” said Sam. He looked worried, and bent down to pick Cas up in his giant moose arms. Dean surged forward to help him, holding onto Cas’ legs as they loaded him into the backseat of the Impala. “We’ll do some research back at the bunker, but I have a hunch.”  
“What hunch?”  
Sam told him.  
“Oh, now you’re just fucking with me.”

Back at the bunker, Sam slapped an antiquated book down in front of Dean with a raised eyebrow. Dean pulled it towards him to look at it, read the description of the enchanted sleep, and sighed.  
“Where the hell are we gonna find Cas a fucking true love’s kiss?” he said, grumpily. Sam shrugged.  
“The Men of Letters have a theory that it’s just strong emotion that breaks it. Like, if I was put under this, you’d be able to save me through the power of brotherly love, sort of thing. I mean, the kiss is symbolic, like, an act of affection and love.”  
“You are fucking with me,” Dean said, helplessly.  
Sam smirked.  
“You’re the one with the profound bond,” he said, and strolled toward where Cas was lying, humming something that sounded suspiciously like “You Gotta Kiss The Girl,” from A Little Mermaid. Dean stomped after him, and stood for a moment, staring down at Cas. His irritation gave way to worry, and his hand flexed.  
“Get out, Sammy, I’m not gonna be all emotional and shit with you in the room.”  
“All right, Dean. If it will make you more comfortable.” Sam sounded entirely too supportive, and Dean shot him a suspicious glance as he left. When he was satisfied Sam was gone, he turned back to Cas, and shoved a hand through his hair.  
“God damn it, Cas,” he muttered. “Don’t hold it against me.”  
Awkwardly, he leaned down and kissed Cas’s forehead. Nothing happened. He frowned, considering calling Sam back in, but he had a hunch that he would have to get all worked up for this to work. He sat down by Cas’ feet and sighed, putting his head in his hands. He started off mentally listing all of the things Cas had done for him.  
Worked against the system to help me. Rebelled against his entire way of life for me, killed his siblings to protect me, nearly fell for me, actually fell for me, died multiple times for me, did all of that, for me.  
He opened his eyes and stared at Cas.  
“Why would you do that? I’m nothing special,” he whispered. He studied Cas’ serene face, searching for answers, but found none. He closed his eyes again, listing things he liked about Cas.  
His loyalty, his bravery, his smarts, the way he does what he thinks is right, his conviction, his nonexisting personal space, his curiousity, his genuine love of people, his awkwardness, his love of burgers, that face he makes when he doesn’t understand something, his innocence, his terrifying ancientness, his ruthlessness, his eyes, his mouth, his badass sword moves--  
Dean’s eyes shot open. Hold on. His mouth? He studied Cas again, eyes tracing the contours of his lips, slightly parted. Holy shit.  
Shit.  
Wow.  
“I like girls,” he whined, and he did, he really did, but this was not the time for sexuality crises. He leaned forward, consciously calling forth every positive emotion he felt towards this man, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, lingering, taking Cas’ hand. He heard Cas’ breathing speed up, and he shifted. Dean sprang back, flushing darkly, and looked at the floor, studying it with false intensity.  
“Dean?”  
The rough, gravelly voice sounded concerned, and Dean felt something funny happen to his gut. Damn, Cas’ voice was hot, how had he not noticed before? He searched his innermost being, and came up with the answer, he had, but was too stupid to realize what he was thinking.  
“Dean,” Cas said, more certainly, and a hand cupped Dean’s chin. He looked up into bright, ocean-blue eyes, and couldn’t stop the drop of his eyes to that fucking mouth.  
“Oh,” said Cas, and smiled, and leaned forward to press his lips to Dean’s. Dean’s brain short-circuited, and he froze up like a complete idiot, his hands flailing awkwardly by his sides.  
“Cas awake yet-- Oh. OH. Oh man. Kevin owes me ten bucks, I called it,” said Sam, sounding far too jubilant. Dean flinched, and recoiled, drawing back and looking hunted.  
“Nonononononono,” he babbled. “I just--there’s a thing I’ve gotta--I mean--gah!” He fled the room, booking it up to his bedroom and slamming the door. He sat on his bed and took a deep breath. Okay. So Cas’ mouth was fucking amazing. And his eyes were ridiculously gorgeous. And his voice made Dean’s knees wobble.  
That didn’t mean Dean was gay. He didn’t think other guys were attractive, except for maybe Doctor Sexy, but come on, it was Doctor Sexy. And he’d definitely considered the Aaron thing for a minute. But he liked girls. He did, he liked boobs. Cas did not have boobs. Maybe there was a word for guys who were sometimes gay, but not usually.  
Fuck.  
Fuck.  
This sucked. Long term relationships didn’t work out for him.  
Long term relationship?  
Someone knocked on his door.  
“Fuck off, I’m having a crisis here,” he yelled. The door opened, because he’d forgotten to lock it like the stupid oaf he was, and Sam poked his head through.  
“All right, but when you’re done, come down and reassure Cas that you don’t hate him and you aren’t going to kick him out, because he’s kind of having a nervous breakdown.”  
Dean’s eyes widened.  
“Aw, shit.”  
He jumped up and brushed past Sam on his way out of his room, but paused.  
“Sam, you’re all educated and shit, whaddya call someone who is only sometimes kind of gay?”  
He could hear the smirk as Sam said  
“Bisexual. That’s bisexuality, Dean.”  
“Fuck. It’s a thing, then.”  
“Yeah, pretty big thing, Dean. Anne Frank was bi.”  
“Shit, really? Shit.”  
“Dean. Cas. Crisis?”  
“Right. Lead the way.”  
Dean trotted after Sam into the room with the long table, where Cas was sitting, scrunched up, in a chair. Kevin walked in, saw Dean, looked at Cas, sighed, and walked out, much to Dean’s dismay.  
“You think I’m gonna kick you out?” Dean demanded.  
“Wow, way to be tactful, Dean.”  
“Shut up, Sam. Out.”  
Sam closed his mouth with a click and left, shutting the door behind him. Dean repeated the question.  
“You think I’m gonna kick you out?”  
Cas said, dully,  
“I’m just a baby in a trenchcoat. I’m only here because I am your friend, and now I’ve ruined that, too.”  
“Ruined my ass.”  
Dean paused, to think about how that sounded, and was very, very grateful that innuendo tended to fly, whistling, over Castiel’s head. He pulled up a chair next to Cas, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.  
“Listen, you’re family, all right? I lo- I care about you a lot, you know that? I’m never gonna kick you out, as long as you don’t leave me.”  
The last part slipped out on its own, making Dean wince, but he soldiered on.  
“I don’t--I mean, the thing you did, the kiss, that was fine. With me.”  
Cas had been looking at him the whole time, with his old/young blue eyes, and Dean faltered, swallowed, and looked down.  
“Truly?” Cas said, and Dean nodded, raising his face up to look at Cas, who said, hesitantly,  
“Dean, may I kiss you?”  
“Yeah,” Dean said, roughly, and Cas took his face in his hands and kissed him, soft at first, but more forceful as Dean responded.  
Holy shit Cas was a good kisser, Dean thought, dazedly. He groped around and fisted his hand in Cas’ hair, surrendering his mouth. He lost himself for a time, kissing Cas, and then went to slide his hand up under Cas’ shirt and remembered that Cas was a dude and his brain went back into overdrive.  
“Um--” he managed, against Cas’ mouth, and he pulled back, staring at Dean with huge, dark eyes and red, shiny lips.  
“That was interesting,” said the angel, and licked his lips in a way that made Dean very glad he was already sitting down. “Very interesting.” He tilted his head, and Dean realized, resignedly, that that was fucking adorable. “Are you all right, Dean?”  
“Yeah. No. I mean. You’re a really great kisser, you know that,” said Dean.  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s just, I’m still having a bit of trouble with the whole thing where you’re a guy,” he said, and smiled awkwardly. Cas squinted, which was also adorable.  
“I am a genderless celestial being,” he said, and Dean huffed out a breath.  
“You’ve got guy bits, though. ‘S all right, I’ll get over it,” he said. “Like hell am I losing you over something that stupid.”  
Cas smiled serenely.  
“I love you too, Dean,” he said, and effectively broke Dean’s brain.There was a knock, and Cas called,  
“Come in.”  
Sam entered, and looked from Cas to Dean and back.  
“Dude, what did you do to Dean,” he said. “Apart from eating his face.”  
“He does not seem to respond well to declarations of love,” Cas said, sounding bewildered.  
Sam choked, and started laughing.  
“No, he doesn’t,” he agreed. “He’s allergic to feelings.”  
“Oh, shut up,” Dean muttered. “I am sitting right here.”  
There was an idiotic grin tugging on the corners of his mouth, though, and Cas smiled back at him.  
All in all, it was a pretty good day.


End file.
